youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Plasma Studios
Early Days and Information Black Plasma Studios is a Minecraft Animation channel run by American YouTuber, Arbiter617 (David). He first started as a Halo 3 Machinama director in early March of 2008. During the Halo years, David was obsessed with the entire Halo franchise. He uploaded his first ever video explaining what a Halo Elite does when everything around him has been destroyed. The video is called "Unyielding Legion Awaits" and has received over 7 thousand views. In August of 2010, he released his first ever "Halo Game Night" video. The series contains at least nine seasons, each playlist holding more than 3 videos each. The videos last up to 1 hour or less. On July 12, 2011 David released his first Halo Reach machinama video named "Rise Of The Spartans". Going up to 9 episodes, the machinama was one of the most successful Halo Reach series' ever in the history of Halo. He gained up to at least 3,000 subscribers during the Halo Era until he first found the popular videogame, Minecraft. Beginning of a new Era David gathered up with some of his old friends to play Minecraft and after a few days of single-player, he then moved on to multi-player finding out that he had found a fun minecraft server named "Hypixel Network". He was tempted to play and got on the server with amazement in his mind. He played so much that eventually gave up on the Halo franchise after running out on Xbox Live membership. On July 10, 2015 David released his first ever Minecraft animation using Blender. From there the channel received many views and subscribers, so David decided to continue with the animations and gameplay for many years to come. Today Today, his channel has received over 500,000 subscribers and has gained many fans with the continuing Minecraft Animations that David has released to the public. Black Plasma Studios has a sister channel with more than 15,000 subscribers called "Black Plasma Gaming" which is a secondary gaming channel to create in-game bloopers, gameplay and livestreams. The channel has a huge livestream program called Fan Friday (later named Skywars Saturday) which is streamed by one of David's co-animators. The series has twelve episodes each reaching about 2-3 hours long. The series has drawn thousands of fans or viewers since it's first episode release on July 16, 2016. The channel today mainly makes livestreams based on gameplay of different server mini-games or Hypixel mini-games as well as a series called Mech Mondays hosted by David's co-animator, RoANitrox. The BPS Team Channel Owner/ Main Animator: Arbiter617 Co-Animators: LittleThomasKid, RoANitrox, EagleEmpire and MrSamSmall Set Designers: xItzSuperSaiyan, HeadScientist, Trimind, Je11ycat, Keoo, Pai, BurningIce, Craftablejosh, Rhys Simpson, Chronos0117, DizMizzer, Sedge, FluffySpine, Hutch_S187, MrTNT573, Voltaire, ItsLeila, DrexPlayz Studios, ByggmesterErlend, emily_andrews22, KnightOfDoom, Guardian7171 and Qumulater Skin Designers: NerfFlamer, Yujuki, HuskyPlays and Jams Modeler: TigerStripe16 Rig Creator: PixelFrosty Music Production: AfterInfinity BPS Milestones - 4k Subscribers: January 10, 2016 (Made on the Black Plasma Studios channel as a Turbo Kart Racers Promo video) - 150k Subscribers: May 13, 2016 (Streamed on Black Plasma Studios during Skywars with fans) - 300k Subscribers: August 22, 2016 (Q&A Video on the Black Plasma Studios channel) - 400k Subscribers: August 27, 2016 (Streamed on Black Plasma Gaming during Skywars Saturday 7) - 500k Subscribers: October 8, 2016 (Streamed on Black Plasma Gaming while playing mini-games with fans for 8 hours) Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Male YouTubers